Captured!
by obsidians
Summary: Akane and Mousse are captured to be surrograte parents on a baby farm, will they be rescued in time? This story is not one of my puffier pieces; it deals with asian baby trafficing. The lemons shall be more implied then graphic
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story.

Mousse POV

I was invited on vacation by the Tendos because Kasumi won a free trip to a resort that happened to supply just enough tickets for her entire family, the Saotomes, all of us Amazons, both Kunos, Ukyou and Ryoga. Pathetic, I'm forced to wonder why all of us, who profess to be so-called enemies and rivals, always vacation together. I know exactly is going to happen: the fiancées will all chase Ranma around and get jealous of each other. The boys will chase Akane and then she will get in trouble and we all will have to rescue her. Again pathetic. The only reason why I go to these things is to see if I can get some alone time with Shampoo, away from the old crone and hopefully make out with her.

So why am I taking a long, slow train ride there when everyone else got to fly on a private jet yesterday? Simple, as the lowest one on the totem pole, I had to be the one to close up the restaurant and to make the final bank deposits before I could join them. Yeah, it sucks to be me.

At least I have a window seat so I can stare out at the scenery. The book that Shampoo insisted I had to read proved to be an extremely steamy bodice ripper; just what a sexually frustrated virgin needs. She really does like to torment me.

Imagine my surprise when I heard someone ask "Mousse is that you?" I turned to look and was surprised to see Akane Tendo; I'd assumed that she'd gone with the rest. Akane Tendo: wanted by all the men of Nerima and closest possible love interest to my rival, Ranma Saotome. I really don't understand what all the fuss is about. She's a cute girl I suppose, but small compared to Amazon women, making her practically a big eyed midget. She's a nice girl who's been kind to me in the past and honestly seems to care about people but other then that, nothing. She's nothing compared to my brave and sexy Shampoo. I guess I never liked the tomboy type.

"Hi Akane" I said politely, wondering not only what she was doing on the train, but what she wanted of me.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked. This rather floored me; I certainly don't think us close enough for her to seek my company, but then realized that she wanted to sit beside me as I was familiar to her.

"Sure have a seat" I said. "Why didn't you go with the others?" I asked.

"I had a final exam, so the resort paid for me to take the train. Did they do the same for you?" Akane asked.

'No I paid' I thought. "How did you manage to convince the resort to do that?" I said evasively.

"It was in the information package that they would pay for alternate transportation if needed" she said. "Didn't Cologne tell you that when she arranged for the trip?" she asked.

"Funny, she seems to have neglected to tell me that" I said drily, wondering what the old bat had against me. Ah that's right, I've been trying to date her great-granddaughter for most of my life and Cologne thinks me unworthy.

"Looking forward to swimming and lying on the beach?" Akane asked.

If there is one thing I hate, its inane travel chatter. "Actually I tend to burn easily and avoid the water as I don't like getting salt in my feathers" I said and promptly opened the romance novel to tune her out, only to blush at descriptions of heaving breasts, naked thighs and huge throbbing members. 'How can Shampoo read these?' I wondered. I twisted so that Akane couldn't see the cover; I doubt that she can read mandarin. However the half naked beauty on the cover with her face fixed in post-orgasmic bliss, clinging to the he-man style guy is a dead give away as to what sort of book it was.

"Good book?" asked my travel companion, an avid talker apparently.

"Its okay" I responded.

Then a pack of strawberry favoured stuff was thrust into my face "gum?" she asked.

"No thanks I'm not a fan of gum; I find it makes people look like cows chewing their cuds" I retorted.

She blushed and put it away, then pulled out a pack of cards. "Would you like to play old maid with me?" she asked.

"No thanks I don't like play cards on trains, they jiggle around too much" I explained. "I just want to read my book" I said, indicating 'passions afire' "Didn't you bring one of your own?" I suggested.

"No, I guess I'll listen to music then" she said, pouting slightly and pulling out a cheap MP3 player, she put in her ear buds and turned it on. It was up so loud that I could hear the j-rock blasting out of it, and then she started singing along!

"Akane, could you turn that down?" I asked her sharply.

"What?" she asked pulling out an ear bud.

"Could-you-please-turn-that-down-and-stop-singing?" I requested through gritted teeth.

"Oh sorry" she said, giving me the smile that everyone's so in awe about. After many unsuccessful attempts to engage me in conversation or to get me to play games with her, she finally fell into a pouty sleep. I felt somewhat badly about my treatment of her and fetched her a blanket and pillow from the overhead bin and managed to maneuver her into them. I am nothing, if not a gentleman.

I continued to stare out the window enjoying the scenery, accompanied by Akane's soft snores. I don't mind long train rides and am perfectly content with my own company, though I did find myself wishing that Shampoo had opted to come with me. Instead she had worn the tightest dress she owned and vowed to Cologne that she would sit beside Ranma.

I drifted off myself and was awoken when two mask covered faces loomed over our own. I was confused at first and wondered if, for a second I was back in the circus and then woke up fully and realized that the masked figures were real. "What's the meaning of this?" I demanded. Akane gasped at the sight of them.

They appeared to be two Asian males of middling height; one wore a Donald Duck mask and the other laughably, a Daisy Duck. However there was nothing funny about the guns they had trained on us. 'This is a stick up" he said. It was then I noticed that train had stopped and that the conductor was being held at gunpoint.

"Stick up?" I scoffed. "Who are you, Jess James?" I questioned.

It was then that Daisy put his gun to Akane's head, she gasped and went white. "I suggest that you hand over your valuables, or do you want to wash your girlfriend's brains out of that pretty white outfit?" he asked.

At this point I certainly wasn't going to correct our mistaken relationship and handed over my wallet. I only carry a few yen when I travel for this reason. The rest of my funds were only accessible by the bankcard I secreted in my clothing. Akane gulped and handed over her purse and gave them her luggage to search too. They took from her any cash she had, a couple pieces of jewelry and her MP3 play and nothing further from me. My lack of stable finances precludes my purchasing frivolous items like this.

"You have nothing else?" Donald asked me dubiously, his gun still trained on Akane, or I would have happily showed him what I was hiding. Just because you don't have a crush on a girl, doesn't mean you want to see her hurt.

"I don't have an actual job, so all I really own at my clothes" I said honestly, my weapons certainly worth anything, except to myself. I waited for them to point the gun away from Akane and take them out, but it seems they weren't done with us.

"You there boy, where are you from?" Donald asked.

"China" I said, I hated being called boy.

"And your girlfriend?" he asked.

I flicked a glance at my 'girlfriend' "She's from Japan" I said.

"What are your ages?" Daisy demanded.

"We're both sixteen" Akane said wearily, I could tell that she was getting mad but was repressing her temper.

They looked at each other questioningly "they're about the right age and he has green eyes. We can get one hundred thousand yen for the male and about fifty thousand for the girl at the baby farm. They pay more for blue or green eyes, American parents like to buy Asian babies with Caucasian eyes colours" Donald explained.

"Why not just take the male? It's too much trouble to try and take them both" cautioned Daisy.

"Mommas, likes buying couples together. All you have to do is threatened their beloved and they fold like a deck of card" Donald said. "Get up" he said to Akane. She reluctantly did so "you too pretty boy" he ordered me.

"What baby farm?" I demanded and refused to move. Then he hit me in the head with the butt of his gun, I instantly felt dizzy and almost fell over. Akane caught me and put an arm around my waist to steady me, for all the good it did with her petit height.

"Help your boyfriend" he ordered her. With Akane helping me, we managed to stagger to their car at gun point and they made us get in the trunk.

I touched my head and my hand came away sticky "are you okay Mousse?" Akane whispered to me, she had a tight grip on my wrist in her nervousness.

I tried to shake the grogginess from my head and this only caused me to hit my head on the roof of the trunk. "Where are they taking us?" I asked, unclear about our destination and not thinking straight with the pain in my head.

"Baby trafficking" Akane said with panic in her voice. I heard her say this and then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mousse woke up, the car had come to a stop. The trunk opened and they were dragged unceremoniously to their feet, while blinking in the sunlight. Their hands were handcuffed behind their back and black cloth hoods were put over their heads. Neither resisted after the gun was forced into Akane's mouth and Donald threatened to blow her head off.

They were hustled blind through what seemed to be a hallway, ushered through an opened door and then were told to stop. Then the hood was taken from Mousse, he squinted at the figure seated behind the desk. She was easy to make out even for him. She was a rotund figure in her mid fifties with an elaborate beehive hairdo. She was Caucasian with doughy pale, skin and dyed black hair. She wouldn't have been all the remarkable a figure if she wasn't wearing a bright red kimono with heavy make up and her red lacquered fingernails weren't easily three inches long. This was the person that Donald and Daisy had referred to as Mommas, Mousse realized. She examined them both like he and Akane were prime cuts of meat.

"My my my, what have we here?" she said in Japanese with a French accent.

"We found these on a train and thought you might be interested" Donald said

"Age?" she demanded.

"Both sweet sixteen and nice and ripe" Daisy ventured.

Mommas pulled out a long cigarette holder, inserted a cigarette in it and then held it out to be lit, which Donald did without hesitation. She gestured to Akane "there's nothing remarkable about this one; she's just a typical Asian girl and they're a dime a dozen" she said candidly "the only thing she has going for her is her youth, she could have lots of babies before she burns out" she reasoned. Then she looked at Mousse "now he's a different story, you can tell he's Asian but he's almost pale enough to pass for Caucasian and has bright green eyes. Him I'll take for sure" she said. "We just have to run some tests on them and then I'll negotiate for them" she said.

"You can't do this to us!" Mousse thundered and was cuffed on the head again.

"No talking" yelled Donald.

"Strip them" Mommas ordered.

Akane POV

I could see that Mousse was still in pain, so after he was hit again, I silently pleaded with him to be quiet. I gasped when the woman demanded that we be stripped. But, I couldn't! Not here in front of everyone!

Then Donald turned to me and said "you can take them off yourself or we can rip them off a piece at a time" he said.

I looked at Mousse, my eyes pleading with him not to watch, he got my message and looked away. My numb fingers pushed the thin white sweater off my shoulders and slid it off. I then reached in back and unzipped my sundress and pushed it down my body, until I stood in just my yellow panties and bra, certain that that would satisfy them.

"Continue" Mommas demanded, I could feel my hands tremble as I unfastened my bra and let it fall to the ground with my other garments. I took a bracing breath and slipped off my panties, until I stood in just my sandals. I used my arms and hands to try and cover myself, but Donald pulled my hands behind my back.

"Her tits are kind of small, but she has a nice long legs and a hot little ass" Donald said, while I blushed.

Mommas looked me over "I guess she's do. Now for the male" she said gesturing to Mousse, who went pale.

Daisy shoved his gun into my nipple, I gasped at the coldness. "I'll blow her tits right off. Take your clothes off boy!" he demanded. I glanced away, but could tell from the rustle of fabric that Mousse was undressing as well.

Mommas wolf whistled "well that's a tasty package, she's a lucky gal" I couldn't help but glance over, even when naked Mousse was glaring defiantly at her. I blushingly averted my gaze. I felt this situation couldn't be real; we had to be in a dream. There was no way that we were standing naked in an elaborately decorated office. Especially when Donald and Daisy found Mousse's weapons supply and started remarking about what they were finding in his clothes.

"Look, it's a toaster. Don't that beat all? I wonder how he manages to carry all this around." Daisy said, as they announced each item that they pulled out. Mousse looked sick about the whole thing.

"Well, there they are; what'll you give us for them?" Donald demanded.

"After the tests are concluded" Mommas ordered, she snapped her fingers and several burly men came into the room. "Take them to the clinic" she ordered. They took a hold of us and marched us in separated directions.

Mousse POV

I tried to fight them off, but there was just too many of them. The dragged me to a pair of cuffs hanging from the ceiling and forced my wrists into these and left. I tugged uselessly at them, but couldn't escape them. A door opened and a nurse came in, at least I think it was a nurse. She wore a formfitting lab coat that was completely sheer and opened in the front to partial conceal the largest pair of breasts that I've ever seen in my life. She also wore a nurse's cap, a tiny white thong and a pair of lace up knee high white stiletto boots and had a stethoscope dangling in between her breasts. She was a bleached blond Caucasian with a body built for porn.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Candy, I'm here for your examination" she purred.

"Look you have to let me go; my friend and I are being held against our will" I pleaded with her.

"Don't worry, I take good care of Mommas boys" she said and pulled on a pair of latex glove and pulled out a sterile specimen bottle.

"What're you doing?" I demanded as she squirted what seemed to be lube into the palm of her hand. That wasn't hard to figure out when she wrapped it around my penis and starting pumping it.

"Stop" I cried when I felt my body start to betray me by getting hard.

"Sorry hot stuff, I need a sample for the lab, doctor's orders" she said and continued manipulating my unwilling body, while I repressed my moans. Finally I reach my peak with a strangled groan and she caught it in the jar, humming she removed her gloves and screwed on the lid.

She turned to me and patted my cheek "see? That wasn't so bad, most guys here love coming to see the nurse" she said, laughing at her own joke. I could only stare at her through horror stricken eyes; she had no idea that this was my first sexual experience. The way she was dressed made me suspect that selling babies wasn't the only thing that they did here, but that the babies being made was being sold too. Especially when she smiled at what I thought was a camera.

Akane POV

I was surprised when I was dragged into what appeared to be a normal doctor's office and a professional looking woman doctor awaited me. I was forced into a chair and various questions about my health and menstrual cycle were asked. They seemed harmless, so I answered them.

"When did you last have sexual intercourse?" she finally asked. I stammered and blushed, unable to answer the question. The doctor looked at me sharply. "Get up on the table and spread your legs, or do you prefer these gentlemen assist you?" she asked sweetly.

"No" I said, I thought if I cooperated that they would let us go. This had to be a joke. They wouldn't really make Mousse and I.....

I got up on the table and opened my legs for her, the doctor put on a pair of latex gloves and spread my vaginal lips and peered between them. I flushed hotly; I hadn't even had a pelvic exam yet. I wasn't sexually active.

She straightened up and said "a full exam won't be necessary, her hymen's intact; she's a virgin" she said into the phone and I was dragged back into the office. Mousse was already there and we hastily averted our eyes from each other.

Mommas's was look at something under a microscope "you seem to have nice healthy swimmers" she remarked. I had no problem figuring out what she talking about when Mousse blushed and looked enraged. Mommas glanced at Donald and Daisy and said "I'll give you one hundred thousand yen for the guy and twenty thousand yen for the girl"

"Twenty! She should be worth twice that amount!" Donald cried.

Mommas glanced at him "I think I'm being more then generous, I can find one hundred girls like her on any school grounds. The only reason why I'm paying so much is that I received a request for an Asian baby with green or blue eyes and these two ought to suit the bill" she said "Take it or leave it. Or to you prefer to have to dispose of the girl yourself?" she asked him.

"We'll take it, you drive a hard bargain" Donald complained.

"Pleasure doing business with you" she said sweetly. Then turned to one of the males present "take our love birds to their new home. Cell number 17 in the honeymoon wing" she said.

They tried to resist the men dragging them down the hall, but there was just too many of them and the all hooded men were incredibly muscular and seemed really strong. They opened the door to a barred cell that was roughly about eight feet by four feet and had a western style toilet with no lid, a small shower and a double futon without any pillows or covers. After they were thrown in, one of the men stood before the door and said.

"Welcome to the honeymoon wing, the rules are simple: you girl, are expected to take a fertility pill every morning. Meals are brought three times a day. If you need a shower then towels and brushes will be brought to you and shall be taken away when you're done with them. You're expected to have sex once a day to insure proper fertilization potential. If you fail to do so, there are ways of encouraging you"

"What ways?" demanded Mousse.

"Break the rules and you'll find out" he said and left them. Leaving Akane and Mousse alone for the first time since this had happened, both of them trying to shield their privates parts from the other as best as they could.

"Mousse have you ever.....?" Akane asked blushing too much to finish.

"No, you?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I could...." she said. "What're we going to do?" she said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"We have to keep refusing until they let us go" Mousse said with more confidence then he felt.

"What if they never let us go?" Akane said sadly.

Back in Nerima

With Akane missing, the vacationers had returned home and were met by a police officer.

"Your daughter and an unidentified male were taken from the train after it was high jacked. This isn't the first time that young girls have been abducted this way." He said grimly.

"What male?" Soun asked.

"He's described as being a tall, long haired Asian wearing glasses and a long white robe" the officer said after consulting his notes.

"Mousse!" gasped Shampoo.

"You know him?" the officer said.

"Yes him from my village in China, he and Akane friends. He take train to meet us at resort" she explained.

"Akane was on the same train" Soun said.

"I can understand why they might have taken your daughter. Could you describe your friend for me" the officer requested.

"Yes, Mousse tall and look very pale, he handsome, almost pretty with long black hair and have green eyes. Amazons not look like other Asians, they say because we have blood of gods running in our veins" Shampoo said, being complimentary for once.

The officer nodded, fearing the worst. "I have to be honest with what I suspect. The other girls were taken we believe for baby trafficking" he said.

"But Akane's not pregnant" Ranma objected.

"We don't often recover these girls; they're abducted and taken to a baby farm where they're expected to produce a healthy child once a year. Which are sold to wealthy childless couples for exorbitant amounts of money. It's pretty rare for them to take a man at the same time; they only do if he's unique. Like what you've just described. They're often are kept together for the first little while and then are passed around like party favours to satisfy whatever genetic combinations are wanted. All these rings are controlled by a woman called Mommas" he explained." She's really brutal and will stop at nothing to obtain what she wants. She hires people to act as handlers; they're hired for being sadistic. If people refuse to cooperate then they're starved, beaten or even are given a choice of their chosen stud or a gang bang. They've even been known to cut off fingers and toes from people" he said.

Soun sobbed "please not my little girl"

"But they're really strong; they can resist being forced to mate right?" Ranma said in a panic.

He looked at him with compassion in his eyes "I'm sorry but we have no clue where to even begin looking for them and humans can only take so much torture before they break" the said.


	3. Chapter 3

Akane sat in the chair and smiled for the camera, the fact that she was wearing just a blouse made her feel more exposed for some reason. She tried to look shy and demure anyway, as she was photographed against the plain wall. Seeing Mousse waiting his turn wearing just the top part of a male school uniform might have been funny in the past, but not now.

"Her name is RisoYoshimura, she's a sixteen year old middle school cheerleader. His name's Brian Wong; he's from an upper middle class family. He's half Caucasian on his grandfather's side and they met at a party, got drunk and had sex. Resulting in her becoming pregnant and the families have decided that adoption is their best bet" Mommas read out the fake history that she'd invented for them. "Sound plausible?" she fondly asked her handlers.

"Sound great" Akane said. "But you lack an actual pregnant woman to back it up" she said coldly.

"That's only a matter of time" Mommas said. "Everyone caves eventually and you two will be no exception" she said.

Mousse POV

To punish us for refusing to have sex, they took my glasses away. I battled against the migraines that not wearing them for too long always causes, but had to admit defeat when Akane found me throwing up.

"Mousse are you okay?" she asked touching my shoulder. We'd quickly gotten over our embarrassment at being naked when we had no alternative.

"I got migraines if I don't wear my glasses" I admitted. My head felt like someone was driving a nail into it and my stomach completely queasy. Akane surprised me by shouting to the handlers.

"I demand to speak to Mommas" she cried to them.

"What would you like Hon?" she asked Akane when she was summoned from her office.

"Mousse gets ill if he doesn't wear his glasses. Please give them back" the kind hearted girl asked humbly.

"Well, it seems to me that if I'm going to do a favour for you, you have to do one for me" Mommas said. She held out a fertility pill. "I know that you've been flushing these. I'll give your lover boy his glasses back if you swear that you will take these every morning without fail."

"Don't do it Akane" I said weakly.

She looked at me "I can't bear to see anyone in pain" she explained, took the pill from her and swallowed it. "I swear" she said.

Mommas smiled triumphantly at the small victory over the stubborn girl and ordered "give him back his glasses. You ready to stop this foolishness and get busy?" she asked her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Mousse and I are only friends? We aren't even attracted to each other" Akane said in exasperation.

Mommas shrugged "what does that matter? Once we get past the point of politeness, Moussie over there is going to look like Romeo"

Akane POV

Once Mousse felt better, we splashed him with cold water so that he could slip between the bars and look for an exit. He came back a bit later; I turned on the shower for him. He joined me "there are three other couples in this wing with us and the door at the end of the corridor terminates in a steel door. I couldn't get out" he said. I sighed, we'd already known about the other couples, we could hear them. Both of us felt disgusted when we heard the sounds of their lovemaking. We had called to them and knew their names.

"We have to get out of here" I said in exasperation.

"Tonight, I'll attack the handlers and I want you to try and escape" he said.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"Just get out of here, I'll be fine. Then you can bring help" he said.

We waited until they opened up the cell and then I pushed passed them and started to run while Mousse attacked the two handlers, I'd forgotten what a good fighter he is. He seemed to be winning, until they tazered him.

I paused, a stupid mistake on my part and then they caught me. I managed to kick the first one in the balls and dodge past him, then caught him with a round house kick from behind, knocking him to the ground. I bolted for the door, only to be thwarted by it being locked. I karate chopped it, but it wouldn't move! The two handlers grinningly advanced on me. "Well, it looks like we're through being polite" the one commented. They seized me and dragged me back to the cell. I ran to Mousse, he seemed to be recovering.

"So you want to play rough? We're just the right people for that job" the handler said triumphantly as I clung onto Mousse.

They took me into a dark room, bent me over and locked me into stocks. I was frightened when they turned on the light and one of the masked handler stood before me holding a huge leather paddle. "Bad girls get spanked" he said and moved in behind me. I screamed when it felt like fire lashed across my backside.

Mousse POV

I was back with the nurse, this time she wore a black latex nurse's uniform that had holes in front to bare her breasts. "Naughty boy" she chided as she attached what seemed to be stick on medical patches to my body and affixed wires to these. I wasn't stupid in thinking they were used for anything benign. I got confused when she attached these to my tentacles and penis. Until she turned on a machine and electricity shot through me, I gasped in pain.

So it began, one at a time, we were introduced to their methods of 'persuasion.' Beatings through phone books so that there were no marks, bondage in stressful positions, oxygen depravation and they wouldn't allow us to sleep for three days, all of which we took and still refused to have sex.

"I understand that you still aren't behaving?" Mommas said after our week of torture, as if we were naughty children.

"You can't make us perform like circus animals" I said.

"It's not going to happen" Akane said firmly.

"So stubborn, resisting me when you two could be having so much fun. Very well, no food for them for five days and then we'll see" she ordered.

Five Days Later

"Akane, you have to drink as much water as possible" I ordered the weakening girl.

"I can't Mousse, I'm so hungry" she said, practically in tears.

"They can't do this much longer" I said. Every day we would have to see the food cart go by as they brought trays to the others.

Finally Mommas appeared "are you through with this silly nonsense?" she asked.

"Never!" said Akane.

"Very well, there's more then one way to skin a cat. If you don't have sex by the end of this evening, then Akane shall be the guard's Friday Night Girl. They aren't allowed to touch the girls, so I let them do whatever they want to one every Friday to work out their frustrations. You get to decide this. I'll leave you two alone" she said and walked away satisfied.

Akane seemed lost in thought, of all the things that they'd done to us; this was the worse that they'd threatened. Akane had gone from being my causal acquaintance, to being my partner in surviving this place and my responsibility. She couldn't choose rape and I knew it.

"Akane?" I questioned and she looked up at me with defeated eyes. She sat down on the futon.

"Just do it" she said in a beaten voice.

"But, I can't" I protested.

"I would rather you then those maniacs" she said. So we did it; it was brief and awkward and hurt Akane both physically and emotionally, afterwards she cried as I held her. Mommas brought us a steak dinner that night to celebrate. It became part of our daily routine, we would do it missionary style so that the cameras couldn't capture much of anything. It was something grim and cheerless that was just to be gotten over with as soon as possible, I felt shame whenever I came and I've sure she felt the same when I triggered an unwilling orgasm in her. Two weeks later when she didn't get her period, we exchanged glances and just knew. I had always pictured this moment; it was nothing like I'd hoped.

Ranma

Ranma punched the wall "Fuck, almost a month and no leads" he cried. He was really worried about Akane and wanted to see her.

They had been staying in Shimonoseki, Yamaguchi, where Akane and Mousse had been abducted. It was the Tendos, the Saotomes and the Amazons. The police had exhausted every lead.

"You hurt hand?" Shampoo asked, smoothing out his fist to examine it. Finding his knuckles bleeding, she wrapped her handkerchief around them.

"They could be dead by now" he thundered.

"Hurting hand not going to help, wait until find them, and then hit capturers" she advised.

"Why are you so calm? Aren't you worried about Mousse?" Ranma asked.

She thought about it for a second "I worry about Mousse only as friend and know him going to be alright. He tougher then let on, he not let anything happen to Akane. Very loyal friend and always defend if he cares about someone. They fine" she assured him.

"How can you be sure?" Ranma said.

"If he could, he follow me anywhere I go. If go Spain, he follow me. If go to Greece, he follow me. He very persistent and never give up as long as I live. He fine. Wish He would give up, find nice girl, marry and move back to China. He always love his mother's farm" she said.

"Mousse has a family?" Ranma asked.

"You think he grow out of ground like shrub?" Shampoo asked.

"No, he's such a loner, I can't picture him having living relatives" Ranma explained.

"His mother was outsider when she marry his father. She richest woman in village, she own farm that supplies organic vegetable to stores all over China. His father dead, but his mother very nice woman and he has three younger sisters" she said.

"Have you told them he's missing?" Ranma asked.

"Hiya, Shampoo forgot to send letter. Poor Mrs. Mu" Shampoo chided herself and hurried away to write her.

Ranma looked up at the stars, they were very clear that night. "Where are you Akane?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Akane tested positive for pregnancy, Mousse and she were moved into the maternity wing. It was suggested the Mousse be harvested for other 'projects' but everyone noticed his calming effect on the nervous pregnant teenager, so it was decided that they would be kept together for now.

They both preferred the maternity wing as they were given more privacy and allowed sheets, towels and even blue scrubs for him to wear and a shapeless smock-style dress made out of the same material for Akane. It was huge on her and there was no doubt in their minds as to why. Mousse proved to be a natural in dealing with a pregnant woman, first soothing her during morning sickness and helping her adjust to her changing center of gravity.

As the months went by Akane started to lose hope that they would be rescued. On the day of her first ultra sound, she was walked to their cell by a celebratory handler who said "smooth move stud" to Mousse.

He looked questioningly at Akane; she stared back at him with dead eyes and said just one word "twins." Mousse could feel his heart start to race.

The Letter Mommas sent to the potential adoptive parents:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Andrews,

I'm thrilled to inform you that Riso's pregnancy is progressing wonderfully; she's now three months gone. She just had her first ultra sound and it disclosed a surprise beyond our wildest expectations; twins!

Naturally that does change the terms of our agreement, as there are two babies naturally the adoption fees have to double as well. Sorry, but it isn't easy or cheap arranging for adoptions from Japan or China, therefore please send a cheque to cover the additional expenses.

Naturally if you're not interested in adopting both bundles of joy, then we could just stick to our original agreement and I will simply adopt out the other. Oh but it does so hurt me to have to split up siblings.

Please let me know your answer.

Mommas

Mommas Happy Adoption Agency

Three Months Later

Akane did appreciate Mousse's help, he was very attentive about foot rubs, massages, walking her in the exercise yard and every night he held her close as if to let her know that he was there for her. They'd stopped having sex after it was confirmed that Akane was pregnant. After that he'd just become her good friend. However, Akane was shocked that the one thing that they'd resisted so long her body craved. All she could think about was sex and it drove her insane. She'd never really wanted it in the first place and now she wanted it all the time. Yet she couldn't tell Mousse in case he thought she was a pervert.

It was late at night and he was spooned up against her back. Mousse was fast asleep, his hand on the curve of her belly. As this was the only alone time that she got Akane reached under her dress and started rubbing her clit experimentally. She'd rarely masturbated before. She bit back moans and reluctantly moved her finger away; she almost gasped as Mousse's finger replaced hers and started titillating it. She stifled moans as he rubbed her until she was almost dripping wet. She silently groaned in disappointment as he pulled it away and seemed to adjust himself. Akane understood when she felt him pressed against her entrance, offering himself to her. She wordlessly let him know by bucking her hips on him. She almost sobbed with relief at being stretched and filled as he thrust gently into her slick depths. He moved inside her at a slow but deep pace while he continued to strum her clit and then slid his other hand under her dress to caress her now fuller breasts. He breathed heavily as he nuzzled her neck and rubbed his cheek against hers until she turned her head and crushed her lips to his. She inhaled harshly as she came, this was followed on the heels by a second and then a third, her sex driven body shaking with relief at each, until he twitched within her and his warmth filled her.

The entire time they had been almost utterly silent and their blankets conceal their activites. "You must think I'm some sort of pervert" Akane whispered once they had straightened themselves.

"Pregnancy affects each woman differently; it seems to have increased your libido" Mousse whispered back.

"I never really had one to begin with, I think I've always been a little scared of sex" Akane admitted. "Why did that feel so much better now then before?" she asked.

"We had sex for our own pleasure and weren't forced to" he replied. "We can do this anytime you want to, I promised that I would help you through this in anyway I can" he offered

"I bet that you wish that Shampoo was here with you instead of me" she whispered.

"No I wouldn't want her here, I don't want anyone I know here" he said.

Akane touched her belly "what if they don't find us in time?" Akane asked sadly.

"Have you ever known any of them to give up? Between Ranma, Ryoga and Kuno you have three obsessive hormone driven saviors stalking you" he said trying to cheer her up.

"True and I'm sure that Shampoo and Cologne are turning over ever leaf looking for you" she said to him.

"Yes, I'm sure they are" Mousse said in a doubtful sounding voice.

"She seems to care about you. Who knows perhaps you will marry her yet" Akane said.

"She won't now that I've been with you. The females of tribe are expected to be virgins on their wedding night. The males are expected to be the same if they challenge a girl and it's their first marriage. If not, it's a sign that he will be false to her and he's expected to challenge the girl he was sleeping with instead" he explained sadly.

"I'm sorry Mousse" Akane said in sympathy.

"It's okay, I shall have to forfeit any chance of marrying Shampoo and will probably go back to China once we get out of here and decide what to do about the babies" he said.

"What will you do in the meantime?" Akane asked.

"Work on getting all three of you out of here" Mousse said. "I hope that you don't mind that I want to take them with us" he asked her.

She touched her belly "I've tried not to get emotionally attached to them, but I love them already" she said sadly.

"Me too" Mousse admitted. "What are we going to do with them?" he asked.

"I don't know" Akane said, she couldn't even think what to with two unplanned babies and how it would affect her school life and family life, not to mention her relationship with Ranma. Would he still want her? She smiled when she felt a kick and decided to worry about that later.

"One of them's kicking" she said to the Chinese man beside her and she felt his strong hands stroking her belly and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ranma

The Nerima wrecking crew were all present accounted for, but there was no fighting going on this time. Everyone was too concerned for the missing Mousse and Akane to worry about silly vengeances and petty jealousies. For once the girls weren't trying to compete for Ranma, other then to offer him comfort as his patience at being told not to interfere with the police investigation was frayed. Interfering they'd anyway. Yet between the various contacts that Ryoga had met on his travels, the suspicious connections of both Kuno children shared and the Chinese connection that the Amazons possessed, there still had been no leads. They were starting to think that their friends might be dead or that Akane might be....though no one wanted to mention a loud that possibility.

"Akane" Soun Tendo said sadly, he seemed to have aged ten years in just over six months and he was drinking a lot more. Kasumi seemed sad and Nabiki had become nicer in her sister's absence.

Ryoga and Kuno walked in looking grim. "That sheep farm was only a sheep farm" Ryoga explained, they'd started searching random places that might be big enough to hold a baby farm. The sympathetic owners of the places allowed the searches when they heard the reason for it.

Ranma walked in with the detective on the case, Detective Yoshizumi "so how did your search go?" he asked the boys, laughing when they blushed.

"Detective Yoshizumi, didn't you say that you know of a girl who survived that place?" Ranma asked, grasping at straws.

He nodded and looked grim "yes there is one person who managed to escape from there, but the experience mentally imbalanced her and she's in a mental institution. No one has ever gotten her to talk" he explained.

"Couldn't we try asking her? Perhaps there's some way of getting through to her?" Ranma .

"Detective Yoshizumi thought about it then nodded, "I would have to get her parents to approve the visit, but I don't see how it could do any harm. However she hasn't talked for years and I couldn't see her starting now" he cautioned.

The Visit

Ranma, Ryoga and Kuno were shown into a private room accompanied by Detective Yoshizumi and a nurse. Seated at a table was mid-twenties Asian woman with long disheveled hair and only one breast, the boys flinched at this.

"This is Kyoko Sato, she disappeared for two years and then she was discovered wandering naked in the streets. She's just catatonic as she is now, tests proved that she had given birth, but there was no sign of a child and one of her breasts was missing" Detective Yoshizumi explained.

"Nice to meet you Miss Sato" Ranma said bowing, she didn't even acknowledge him, she seemed too intent upon doodling a squiggly line on a piece of paper in front of her, then she moved it off the pile of paper and repeated it and then again. "Miss Sato, our friends have been kidnapped and we believe were taken to the baby farm. Please if you remember where it is, we need to know it is before its too late" Ranma almost begged.

She didn't even look up, but touched her absent breast and went back to doodling.

"Sorry sir, she's always like this" the nurse said apologetically.

"Please Miss Sato" Ranma said in despair.

Ryoga picked up one of her drawings; it reminded him of the crudely sketched maps that people were always drawing for him in an effort to help him. He pulled out his town map and placed it before her. "Would you like to sketch on here?" he asked her inspired. She looked at it then pushed it away. He then pulled out his area map of the towns; she placed her pencil over one small town, paused and then took it off the map. Ryoga looked and noticed it was the small town of Nagato. He pulled out a detailed map of the town; he tended to buy maps in bulk, not that it made much of a difference. She seized it when he presented it to her and she drew her squiggle, tracing a series of streets until she reached the end and handed it back.

Ryoga presented it to Detective Yoshizumi "you any good with maps?" he asked. "Looks like she's been trying to tell someone where to find the farm for years" he stated. The rest drew a breath, hope now back in their hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

The crew led the police to the most likely place for the baby farm to be according to the map, an innocuous seeming factory that ironically manufactured baby clothing, toys and furniture. "Are you sure that we're at the right place?" Ranma asked when he viewed the sign of a smiling cartoon baby.

"According to the map it is," Detective Yoshizumi replied. He had managed to talk local law enforcement into letting his men help out and convinced a judge to issue a search warrant.

"I'm kind of dubious myself," replied Chief Tanaka of the local police. "I know people that have worked there for years," he replied.

"It might be worth checking out, lots of places around here have hidden tunnels and it would be easy to stash people there with some minor renovations," Detective Yoshizumi pointed out. The turned to Ranma and said, "We'll check it out, you kids have to stay here," he ordered.

Ranma growled, "We're coming with you, if Akane's in there; I'm going to be the one who finds her."

"Ranma I respect that you and your friends are excellent martial artists and know you want to help, but it could get dangerous in there. Just stay here and let us do our jobs" Detective Yoshizumi implored.

"Fuck that!" Ranma yelled and jumped over the fence followed by Ryoga, Ukyou, Shampoo, Cologne, Kodachi and Kuno. They stormed the place, finding just confused looking factory workers. "Spread out, try every door and looked for concealed entrances," he ordered and then ran outside to look for any other entrance ways into the building.

"Ranma get back," ordered Detective Yoshizumi, catching up to the busy teenagers.

"See if you can keep up with us," Ranma yelled back, glorying that Akane was near and that he was doing to something to help her after sitting around feeling impotent for so long. The other teenagers felt the same; they were thirsty for blood and vengeance. Healthy young bodies leapt and twisted in a macabre mob minded ballet.

"Ranma over here," Ukyou called. She had found what she thought was a manhole cover that seemed to be locked. "I think that it's some sort of underground tunnel," she said, trying to pry it open with her spatula. The police surrounded it and suggested that they call for a locksmith. "No, a little egg bomb take care of that," Shampoo said smugly. She urged everyone to stand back and threw the bomb towards it and blew the cover clean off.

Detective Yoshizumi goggled at the explosion and said, "Miss where did you get that bomb from?" he asked.

"Mousse make them," she replied, "I took from his room, thought might need," she explained.

"Indeed, I need to have a talk with your friend about illegal weapons when I find him," Detective Yoshizumi mused. "Now, we will invade the premises, please stand back," he ordered the crew.

Instead they charged forward and Ranma yelled, "Akane, Mousse we're coming for you!"

Akane and Mousse were playing cards; one of the kinder handlers had given them a pack to stave off boredom. Akane paused when she heard a faint voice calling her name. "Mousse did you hear that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied, straining to listen. He thought he heard the faint sound of someone shouting.

They charged forward as a unit into that well lit tunnel seeking and finding their target, a very startled looking muscular masked man. "Tonto's mine!" yelled Ukyou launching herself and knocking him down with her spatula. The others hauled him to his feet.

"Where are Akane and Mousse?" Ranma demanded.

"I don't know who you're talking about," he answered.

"Tall green eyed Chinese guy and a petit Japanese girl with brown eyes," Ranma answered.

"No clue," he taunted.

"Perhaps this would help jog your memory?" Ryoga asked and drove his fist into the concealed face, breaking his nose. The handler shrieked in pain and surprise. "Want another one like that? Get talking," he ordered.

"Okay, they're in the maternity ward," he said, clutching his bleeding nose.

Everyone caught their breath at what that implied and Ranma trembled for a second, and then caught himself. "Take us there," he ordered.

The police had arrived by that point and had started taking the handlers into custody with the exception of the one bringing the crew to the cell.

Akane heard familiar voices and looked out to see Ranma and the rest in front of their cell. "Ranma!" she cried in shock and relief. Automatically Mousse moved to help her up.

"Open it," he ordered and she ran into his arms. He looked her over, her hair was longer but other then that she looked the same, her face was overjoyed to see him. He hugged her and then he felt the thing that he had refused to accept. He held her at arms length and looked at her hugely swollen belly and walked away. He just couldn't deal with her pregnancy, at least not yet.

"Ranma?" Akane said in a small voice, unable to accept his rejection.

Mousse put his arm around her "It'll be fine. He's just in shock," he assured her. This gesture drove any doubts as to who was the father out the other's minds. Akane looked up at the other people who had been released from their cells. Her eyes met those of a hugely pregnant occidental blond teenager who looked to be about Akane's age. She wore a smock like Akane and was beautiful despite having a split lip and a bruised cheek. Yes she was a beautiful girl but her eyes were those of someone who had seen too much and done too much and Akane wondered if theirs looked the same. Akane had been lucky she realized; she hadn't been caged with a stranger as most were, then taken to the maternity ward alone. Akane had been with only a person familiar to her who had cared for her and been allowed to remain with him. She doubted that her next experience would have been the same.

"I think we got them all. Were there others Miss?" Detective Yoshizumi asked Akane.

"Yes. Mommas," Akane said and directed them to her office, then excused herself to go to the bathroom and walked in the opposite direction. Finding the office that she had failed to provide proper directions for, balancing as best she could, she kicked the door open. Her unused muscles screamed at the force, but it made the rest of her feel good when it flew off the door hinges and landed with a resounding crash. "Hello, Mommas," Akane purred.

"Akane what are you doing here? Guards!" she screamed recoiling from the feral looking pregnant teen.

"They're not coming, the police have them; it's just you and me," she said circling her prey around the desk as she attempted to back away. Gripping the desk for support, she kicked Mommas in the belly; she went down with a whoosh of breath and a grunt. "That's for taking my innocence!" Akane yelled. She kicked her in the ribs. "That's for trying to make me into a brood mare!" She kicked her in the stomach again. "That's for trying to steal my life!" And she kept kicking her until she was hauled off.

"That's enough," Mousse soothed rubbing her shoulders as he looked at the huddled, broken figure of one of the most feared women in all Japan.

Akane rubbed her face and realized that she'd been crying. "It'll never be enough," she sobbed.

Later That Evening

After having been examined at the hospital and given their statements, Akane was joyfully reunited with her family. She sobbed as she hugged her father and sisters, all of whom seemed so happy to see her that they didn't seem to care that she was pregnant. She didn't see the grim look that Soun and Genma exchanged in her bliss.

Mousse stood back feeling awkward. He had imagined that Shampoo would run into his arms in her joy to see him. Instead, she just nodded to him and went back to talking with Ranma. No one had thought to bring other clothes for him so he still wore the scrubs where as his robe and pants couldn't be found anywhere. Finally, Kasumi had taken pity on him and found him some of Ranma's clothes to wear, which were too short and baggy on him.

He watched Shampoo and Cologne ignore him and wondered if anyone had even thought to tell him family that he was missing. He tried not to envy the fact that everyone was so supportive of Akane and no one seemed to even really notice that he was hurting too. He also hurting and suffering from post traumatic stress disorder; he felt dirty that it was his cock that was used to rape her. He noticed that none of the other males would look him in the eye as if judging him weak for failing to protect her and even worse, participating in her downfall.

He felt acute shame when her father and Genma asked to speak with him after Akane had gone to bed. Their faces could have been carved out of stone as he had a seat.

"Son, you ruined my daughter's honour and we want to know what you intended to do about it?" Soun began coldly.

Mousse felt his mouth go dry "I will marry her if you want," he volunteered.

"That's precisely what we don't want!" Genma thundered.

Soun looked a little sympathetic towards the frightened looking boy "Son, I was told what goes on in that place and I'm sure that you weren't given a choice in the matter, but the fact remains that Akane's pregnant and we want to know of your intentions," he said.

"I promised her that I would help out," he said.

"How? Do you have a job and can help support her?" Soun asked.

Mousse hung his head "No, but I'll get one," he promised.

"Even if you do, how much could you possibly make? Have you even been to school?" Soun asked. "What are your plans in life?"

"I-I don't have one anymore," Mousse said, feeling like his heart was breaking. "But, I can't abandon my babies; I'll move here and get a job. Akane doesn't have to marry me, we can arrange for visitation rights. I'm sure I'll make a good father," he almost pleaded.

"You probably will son, eventually. Not now. You're too young to be a father and if you care about my daughter, you'll stay away from her," Soun said.

"You expect me to give up my children!" Mousse cried now angry.

"Mousse, you seem like a decent guy and you have to realize that it's going to be hard enough for Akane being an unwed mother without you wandering into her life whenever you feel like it. She and Ranma have been engaged since birth and its going to be hard for him to accept another man's children as it is. Be reasonable," Soun said.

"I'm just asking for visitation rights, not to move in with you," Mousse snapped. "I just want to be part of their lives."

"That's precisely what you can't be. I need you to stay away from my family. Ranma and Akane don't need the distraction and your children won't need confusion over who their father is. Even if she wanted to marry you she couldn't, you're both minors and would need my permission," Soun said. "Besides you can't be heir to the dojo if you don't even know the school," he pointed out.

"I could just be a family friend, perhaps you could teach it to me and that would give me an excuse to see them? I could even teach you mine to add to it," he said grasping at straws.

"Your style is flashy and crowd pleasing, but ours is a weaponless school and therefore incompatible with your own," Soun said firmly. "Akane shall marry Ranma and your children shall carry his last name as it was meant to be. You were never meant to be part of their lives, if you want to do Akane a favour then go back to China and forget all about her and that this incident ever happened," he advised.

"I promised her I would help her!" Mousse cried.

"How? You can't help her out financially and she has Ranma and us for her emotional support. Your intentions are noble but not really needed. All I want from you is for you to swear that you will stay away from my daughter and her children and we will personally pay for your trip back to China. If you try to fight me on this you will lose, my daughter other suitors are quite annoyed at you. Trust me on this, China's the safest place for you now," Soun threatened.

"What does Akane have to say about all of this?" Mousse asked.

"Akane will do as she's told or I'll disown her," Soun said.

Mousse stood up, "So you would throw a pregnant woman out of your home? Very well, I will stay away if only to prevent that, I swear on my honour as a martial artist that I shall never contact her again." he swore and left.

"Now to get Ranma and Akane married," Genma said.

Mousse wanted only to go to the room that he'd been assigned and get some sleep, but he was stopped by Shampoo and Cologne and pulled into yet another conference. He didn't like the triumphant gleam in their eyes.

"Since you were unfaithful to my great-granddaughter during your suit of her, you've forfeited any future challenges for her hand. She's forever out of your grasp," Cologne ordered.

"I was forced to!" Mousse protested.

"Yeah I sure you hate having sex with pretty girl," Shampoo sneered. "Don't worry, we still be friends."

Mousse, feeling beaten repeated the oath that released Shampoo and escaped to his room.

He flung himself on the bed and started sobbing, having forsworn his children and future wife all in one night, leaving him with nothing. He realized that he was surrounded by people who now hated him and wished that he'd never been rescued.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma

"You have to marry Akane" Genma insisted to his son. "You have an ideal situation here; you would inherit the dojo and have heirs already included in the deal" he said persuasively.

"I might point out that they aren't my children to claim, I believe that Akane and Mousse already discussed arrangements for their kids" Ranma said.

"All you would have to do is give them our last name when they're born and they're yours. It's happened before, it happened to me" Genma said looking shrewdly at Ranma. Ranma narrowed his eyes at the implication. "Haven't you ever wondered why you don't look like me boy?" he challenged.

"But what if I don't want to claim them? I like Akane and all but it seems kind of evil to force her into marriage just because she's pregnant" Ranma said hesitantly. "Especially if they already have a father"

"Don't worry, Mousse won't say a thing and there's no proof they aren't yours, you've been gone just as long as him" Genma said in triumph.

"What do you mean he won't say a thing?" Ranma asked.

"He's gave his word that he wouldn't after we explained the facts of life to him. We can't have that ridiculous fellow screwing up all the plans that Soun and I worked so hard on" Genma explained.

"What did you do?" Ranma asked.

"He offered to marry her, can you imagine! What the hell would he do with our dojo, use it for target practice while he lives with Akane? What an idiot!" Genma sneered.

"So you basically are telling me that I have to force Akane into marriage and steal children that I have no right to, all for a stupid building with holes in it?" Ranma asked contemptuously.

"That building is your birth rite" Genma snarled.

"I won't do it, Akane and Mousse almost already lost their children; you can't make me the baby stealer" Ranma said firmly.

"You'll do what I say" Genma said firmly. "Or do you want Akane to be disowned? Do you know what happens to girls that are thrown into the street, especially in her condition?" Ranma could only think about that, and then went to find Mousse, on the way he ran into Ryoga and Kuno. Even Akane's obsessive stalkers felt anger at what the fathers were attempting to do.

Mousse

Shampoo noticed how listless Mousse had become since being rescued from the baby farm and started worrying about her friend for once. She'd expected him to be sad about losing the right to challenge her, but she'd expected him to wail and cry as usual, not to become silent and zombie- like. He shuffled listless about the place and seemed to take no pleasure in anything nor notice what was going on around him. She wasn't aware that the vegetative state was caused by severe depression; he had started to blame himself for everything that had happened to Akane and had cut himself off society at large. He felt that he deserved whatever punishment would be meted out and was preparing himself to accept it. Shampoo noticed that although he was doing his job correctly, any attempts to talk were met with a bitter sounding "whatever" and that although Akane had been attempting to contact him, he was ignoring her.

"Mousse okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he said in a dead sounding voice and didn't even bother looking at the former love of his life. He was dwelling on the fact that Cologne had congratulated him for him 'helping to rid Shampoo of competition for Ranma' as if his being locked away and forced to procreate with Akane had been his idea! He'd nastily asked her if she wanted to lock him up with Ukyou and Kodachi so that he could knock them up too. He wondered why the hell Shampoo was acting like she cared, she hated him! They all did, he was a loser who deserved what happened to him. It wasn't as if she could have even spared him a hug when he'd first been rescued.

"You not act okay" she said cautiously, his eyes were not only blind as before, but looked dead, as if all hope had been washed from them. "Perhaps you should take day off and go for walk or something? Is beautiful day" she offered. "I can handle floor, you go enjoy sunshine" she said hopefully.

"Whatever" answered the despondent Mousse and shuffled off to his room. He picked up the knife that he kept by his bed every night and placed it against his wrist. He tried to drive it into his vein; his trembling hands wouldn't allow it. With a yell, he threw the knife down and buried his face in his hands, tears of bitterness dampened them. "Too much of a loser to even end your miserable life properly" he whispered to himself. "You're useless and don't deserve the love of a wife or the love of ch......" he couldn't continue speaking when his breath hitched. He climbed out the window and jumped onto the street, not wanting to face either Shampoo or Cologne.

Lost in thought he wandered aimlessly, ending up in a park. Finding a bench he sat down and reflected on his time spent with Akane. He'd always wondered about her attractions and now he knew, Akane was not only cute but kind hearted, funny and loyal to her friends. She had a nice figure despite being so petit (he'd been forced to notice that under the circumstances) and a very pretty face. Her temper was fiery, but she had a heart of gold. She tried to take care of him after he'd been tortured and even tried to prevent his being taken in the first place. She was brave. She had untapped potential when it came to martial arts that no one had ever bothered to train properly, Mousse thought this was a tragedy. She was a warrior; he realized and would take good care of their children; the ones he would never be able to claim. This made the already despondent boy even more depressed. Just to torture himself he tried to picture what they would look like. He blinked in surprise when he felt a tug at his robe and looked down to find two pink clad twin toddlers staring up at him with the solemn expressions that only the truly young can make. They were dark eyed Asian babies with their dark hair done up in pigtails with tiny pink bows. Mousse wondered if his imagination had conjured them and tentative touched the tiny fist clutching his robe, to feel petal soft warm young skin. The girl he touched smiled at him. Just then he heard a frantic yell, "my babies! Has anyone seen two twin girls? Please gods someone help me!"

Mousse scooped up each tiny girl and walked in the direction of the voice "do these belong to you?" he asked the terrified young woman.

She grabbed them from him and hugged them to her "thank gods; I don't know how to repay you. I only turned around for a second and they were gone! They love to wander" she said with a sigh of relief.

"Its no trouble, they're really cute. I'm having twins myself, three more months to go" he said, just happy to be able to say that to someone.

"How nice, do you and your wife know the sexes yet?" she asked, curious now that her children were out of danger.

"The doctor said they are a girl and a boy" he replied, omitting the fact that he wasn't married.

"Twins are a handful but so worth it in the end" she said.

"I bet these two are going to be heartbreakers" he said smiling at the girls.

"Yes but for now they're just heart stealers" the mother said looking tenderly at her offspring. "Well, I have to get dinner on the go, good luck to you and your wife. Say goodbye to the nice man girls" she said.

Mousse smiled when both of them said goodbye in babified voices and waved chubby hands at him.

Feeling slightly better by the encounter, he opted to go home. He turned the corner and ran straight into the male members of the wrecking crew. He saw the rage and hatred burning in their eyes, he spread his hands to show that he wasn't going to fight back "do what you want to me" he said in a resigned tone of voice.

Akane

Akane couldn't put off going to school any longer, so accompanied by Ranma, Ukyou and Kuno she went to Furinkan high wearing a new maternity dress. Everyone stared at her and wondered.

Akane faced all whispers and muffled giggles with grace and felt much better for the company glaring a challenge at each back stare.

She made it to her third period class, when she had to go to the washroom and got excused. She went into the stall, cursing her pregnant bladder and then wondered again why Mousse wasn't returning her phone calls. She heard the door open.

"Can you believe that that stuck bitch Akane Tendo's knocked up?" a voice said. She heard and evil laugh.

"I told you she was whoring around. It's always the prudish ones that are getting it from all sides" a snarky voice answered. "I hate boys my ass, I bet even that part isn't virgin on her"

"Guess we know why she's so popular" the first girl supplied.

"Yeah, wonder if it's even Ranma's?" the second nasty girl supplied.

"Even if it is, I say we spread that around" the other said. They both laughed and exited the washroom.

Akane sat in the stall crying. She'd just been branded a slut! It wasn't her fault that she became pregnant! She thought back to her time spent with Mousse, he'd barely been on her radar before and then he had become her entire world. He'd protected her as best as he could and tried to keep her hopes up. Even during the naked days, he had been as sweet as possible. He'd slept on the floor until after he was first tortured, then she'd insisted that he sleep beside her. He would drape his hair over her while she slept to preserve some of her modesty. Akane realized that she had actually had feared the idea of having sex and used a false hatred to disguise this. Her sexual awaking had oddly occurred after she was pregnant when they made love in the maternity ward, it had felt wonderful!

Realizing that she couldn't go back to class in her misery, Akane did the unheard of and cut school, she wandered until she ended up in front of the Neko Hanten. Feeling the need to seek comfort, she pushed open the door and went in.

Shampoo was surprised to see Akane.

"Akane, you need something?" she asked feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"I-I was just wondering if Mousse was here?" she asked. "I would like to speak with him"

"Sorry, he go out, have to get ready to go back to China" she explained.

"He's leaving" Akane asked in alarm.

"Yes, he go back to his mother's farm" Shampoo explained. Wondering why Mousse hadn't told the mother of his children.

"Oh, could you tell him I stopped by?" Akane asked sadly.

"Sure, Akane okay? It not be so bad when babies born; they half Amazon, always healthy and too too gorgeous like me" Shampoo said trying to cheer her up. "You wait, I make you tea blend, is good for pregnant women" she said.

Akane wasn't sure why Shampoo was being nice to her "oh okay, that's very nice of you. Wait it isn't the usual stuff you make, it isn't going to make me think I'm a salmon who has to swim up river to spawn or something?" she asked suspiciously.

Shampoo gave her a genuine smile and a quick hug "no, I have cup with you to show" she said and left Akane with a free bowl of Ramen while she got out her mortar and pestle.

"Shampoo why are you being nice to the enemy?" Cologne asked her.

"I feel sorry for Akane, if I go with Mousse would have been me and I know she be nice to me. Akane nice girl" Shampoo explained.

"An Amazon woman couldn't be forced to do that" Cologne proclaimed.

"They forced Mousse and he Amazon too and as stubborn as mule. Could happen to any woman, so we girls need stick together" she said and started to make the blend.

Soun

Soun pulled the last Marlboro red out of the second pack that he smoked that day in his stress over trying to talk his recalcitrant daughter into marrying Ranma, then badgering her and then ordering her to no avail. (See I include the smoking thing Animedevildog, Hi Scorpianac!)

There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it. A thirty something woman smiled at him "Hello is Akane Tendo here?" she asked.

"She's at school, perhaps I can take a message?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Aoi Morioka; I'm an adoption broker representing a wealthy American couple who would be interested in adopting her twins. Don't look at me like that" she laughed "I'm not like Mommas, I'm licensed to act as a broker in Tokyo and you can check all of my credentials through our governing body. The couple was the ones that were deceived by Mommas in the first place, they asked me to contact Akane to apologize and see if she would be interested in arranging legal adoptions. They sent this by way of apology with no strings attached" she said extending a check for ten thousand American dollar. "They're offering four million five hundred yen and to pay for all medical expenses" she explained and extended her card and the cheque.

Soun pondered the amount greedily and saw that there might be another solution to their problem. Then Akane could marry Ranma unfettered, their problems vanished to America and forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma was curious why Mousse said what he did, when their only intention was to talk with him, until he noticed how threatening the situation probably appeared to him.

"Mousse we just want to speak with you" he said in a soothing tone of voice. The Chinese martial artist looked confused and lowered his arms.

"So you don't want to kill me?" he asked. "Or at the very least, pound me into the pavement for touching Akane"

Ryoga still held a grudge against Mousse, he was one who'd gotten to make love to Akane, "don't tempt me duck boy" he said baring his fangs at him. Kuno was thinking along those same lines so tightened his grip on his bokken, but didn't point it at Mousse.

"We know it's wasn't your fault" Ranma said, glaring at the other boys sensing their moods. "Let's just go somewhere we can talk alone" he suggested.

The other martial artist nodded and led them to a Chinese tearoom that was normally quiet that time of day. They ordered a pot of tea with Mousse translating for them, and then all of them turned their eyes to him. He shivered; not all of them looked friendly. "Mousse, we want to know what happened to you two and Akane isn't talking" Ranma said. Mousse blushed; he thought it was fairly obvious what had happened! "Not that, I want to know if either of you were raped or tortured?" Ranma asked.

"Tortured by electrocution, beaten through phone books, starvation, humiliation by public nudity and finally Akane was threatened with a gang bang, that's when we stopped fighting them" Mousse said as if reading off a wine list. The dark part of him smiled when the other boys flinched.

Ranma shuddered and looked into Mousse's dead looking eyes and couldn't find a trace of the hopeful, passionate boy Mousse had been when he had first arrived in Nerima, claiming that he was going to marry Shampoo. The cynical stranger in front of him was guarded and furtive. Mousse had become a man Ranma realized, his innocence stripped from him along with his clothes. He'd been forced to grow up when Akane was threatened and abused. Mousse wasn't weak for giving in like the others thought, Ranma realized, he had had sex with Akane to protect her from a far worse fate. Ranma, Ryoga or Kuno would probably have done the same in a similar horrific situation. Yet Mousse was blaming himself and was filled with self-loathing because no one had bothered to realize that he had suffered just as badly as Akane. Ranma had assumed that he was better off because he was a man and therefore had enjoyed having sex with her.

"No one blames you Mousse" Ranma said, "we all would have done the same to protect her"

"Oh you would have raped her in their places?" he said nastily.

"Akane doesn't think you did, nor do I" Ranma said. "You were both thrust into a nightmarish situation and did what you could to survive. You need help" Ranma said.

Mousse stood up "I don't need your help" he said and turned to leave.

"I know what our fathers said to you, they were pricks for doing it when you were so emotionally damaged" Ranma said.

"I promised not to interfere in my children's lives and I shall be sticking to that. If you want to protect Akane, marry her and look after them" Mousse said.

"I would tell the world who their real father is" Ranma said. "Or I would be no better then the people at the baby farm."

"You would humiliate Akane that way? If you claim them, she could remain in her rightful home and her honour would be intact. No, I renounced them and that's final" he said bitterly.

"You care that much about Akane?" Ranma asked.

Mousse made a humourous laugh "yes I do. Kind of funny when you think about it, I was the only one not interested in her and now I'm just another suitor. Your fathers are right, I have no way to support them and they would be better off without me" he said. "Marry Akane and forget about me. Tell her to stop calling" he requested.

"That's up to Akane" Ranma said.

"I don't think she'll be given a choice in the matter, at least she's in love with you. Between Mommas and your fathers, Akane will never have a say in her own life until she is married" Mousse said, he threw some money on the table and left without saying goodbye.

"So you aren't going to at least beat him up for making Akane pregnant and abandoning her this way" Ryoga snarled.

"No, he's been beaten enough" he said and finished his tea.

Mousse walked home feeling even worse then before; he had now publically renounced his claim to his children, there was no going back.

He froze in shock when he walked into the Neko Hanten and found Akane and Shampoo having tea together and talking and laughing like old friends. For once he focused on Akane first and barely noticed Shampoo; she looked so lovely when she flashed her delighted smile. He hadn't even realized that she even knew how to do that anymore. She looked like carefree school girl again, until she saw him and stood up in shock to reveal her burgeoning belly. "Mousse" she said in a lover's voice, which managed to warm his heart for just a second.

"Akane" he replied back formally, turned on his heel and marched upstairs to his room.

Shampoo looked at Akane's grief stricken face and handed her a key "he always lock door when in bad mood" she urged.

Akane mustered her bravery, unlocked Mousse's door and pushed open the door. "Akane, what are you doing?" he snarled and then froze in surprise when she flung her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. His anger drained out of him as he brought shaking arms around her. "Akane what happened?" he asked, coming out of his dark place at her grief while she sobbed against him.

"T-they think I'm a slut at school for being pregnant" she said in a shaking voice. He helped her sit on his futon and took both her hands while she told him her story.

"Come on, a couple of girls who are jealous of you shouldn't ruin your reputation. "You're very popular and anyone who knows you knows it isn't true. Besides, you do have a fiancé, these things do happen when you live in the same house" he pointed out.

"Y-you really think so?" she asked tearfully.

"I know so; you're a sweet girl with a sterling reputation. This will blow over when you marry Ranma" he said.

"I-I don't want to marry him just because people keep telling me I should" she said, tears sliding down her face. "Mousse I've tried to contact you so many times, why didn't you call me back? I've barely been able to leave the house; my father's watching me like a hawk."

"Akane, I'm sorry but I'm going home in a few days and didn't want to make this any harder for you. Shampoo wrote my mother to tell her that I was missing and now she's in a panic to see me" he explained.

"But what about our plans of us helping to raise the twin?" she cried.

He shook his head, "it was a cute fantasy concocted in a baby farm where we thought we'd never have them" he explained. "You have a fiancé and a family who will take care of you better then I ever could" he said.

"Don't you care about me?" she asked.

"I do, more then I have the right to" he admitted and then she joyfully leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, something inside him broke and he hungrily hugged her to him. Her kiss was soft and sweet and tasted of cherries and promises. His black mood lifted and he allowed himself to dream about being with her in truth. Of them being together when the twins were born and them being a family. Then reality stepped in and he saw her living with him in his crappy room with two babies, of both of them working in servile positions at the Neko Hanten. Of her not being able go to school to exercise her brilliant mind, her school career at an end when she was thrown out of her house for defying her father. He didn't want that for her, the only other alternative was to take her to China; he tried to picture this modern girl living in his mother's ancient farm house in the middle of nowhere. Having to take the bus to a school where she couldn't even understand the language. How soon would it be before she started to hate him and think she made the biggest mistake in her life? With that thought, he pushed her away.

"Mousse don't you want me? I can't marry Ranma when you're all that I can think about" she admitted.

He looked into her pleading face and lied "I don't want you; Shampoo was the only girl for me. Go home, marry Ranma, marry Ryoga, anyone! I don't care" he hissed. "Just stay away from here and stop bugging me"

Akane's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the restaurant. Mousse sat down on the futon again and dashed away his own tears and reminded himself that he was doing the right thing. He touched his lips, he could still feel her kiss and it made his heart ache. The old Akane would never have had the nerve to kiss him, she'd changed.

She probably knew more about him then any other person outside of his family. It seemed that when he had been stripped bare, he bared his soul to Akane if only to keep them from going insane. He had told her funny stories about his sisters that made her laugh. He told her about his only memory of his father who died when he was three, he was running towards the smiling handsome man as he knelt down to hug his son, this had made her cry. Then he had told her about his remarkable mother, who had inherited a small patch of land with a farm on it and a huge old house, how she had taken the insurance money that she'd insisted that his father and herself pay the premiums for and invested it into stocks of her choosing only to make a killing. Then she had bought up all the land around hers for a song and invested every penny into creating a commercial organic farm that not only turned a healthy profit every year, but supplied all the food they ate. His mother made only organic home cooked meals from her family. Mousse hadn't ever had anything from a can until he moved to Nerima. He wished he could call Akane back and show her his pictures of home and hear her laugh at how alike his mother and siblings looked, to explain that his mother lovingly called them her clones. But it was too late; she was gone, never to return.

Akane got home to find the fathers celebrating "what's going on?" she asked.

"We were visited by an adoption broker; an American couple wants to pay top dollar for the twins. Just think about what we could to with four million five thousand yen! We could completely overhaul the dojo, expand it and still have tons of money left over" Soun said happily. Seeing her look of dread he asked "aren't you pleased? Now you and Ranma can wait to marry and your reputation will be restored"

"I told you I want to keep my babies" Akane cried.

"Be reasonable, you can't be an unwed mother. Do you wish to bring shame upon this family?" Soun asked. "Think of all the things we could do with the money. It can go towards you and Nabiki's education. Or family trips, I know you love to go on vacation" he said persuasively.

"Yes I do, but don't have to sell my children for it. I'm keeping them" she said firmly and ran into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Soun came in a few minutes later with a cloth wrapped bundle. "Akane, I'm at the end of my rope with you. I tried to be nice, but you leave me no choice, this was your mother's wedding kimono. Kasumi assured me that she can make it fit you in a few days. Until then you have three choices, you can either marry Ranma and keep the twins, you can put them up for adoption or be disowned"

"I'm sick of you treating me like Mousse and I had a fling and forgot to use a condom. We were tortured daddy! This is what they did the second time we tried to escape" she said pulling up her skirt to show him the scar on her upper thigh, not caring that her panties were showing. "Mousse tried to escape, so they stuck a knife into my leg and said they would shove it into the artery if he didn't come back. He did." Akane told him everything that happened to her while her father recoiled in horror, it was the most fun she had in weeks!

He quickly left, leaving her the bundle and the cheque that the broker had left. She almost tore it up, then realized who could use it more and sent it to Mousse instructing him to get laser surgery. Akane sat down and wrote a long note to the couple, thanking them for the money and that she appreciated their offer, but was keeping her children and urged them to seek other baby farm survivors. Then she turned to the bundle and wondered if she could go through with a marriage only so that her children could remain with her.

Soun called Aoi "She seems positive about the adoption" he lied. "What would be our next step?"

"She would have the sign the paperwork and so would the father, who I have listed as Mu Tzu, hope I'm pronouncing that correctly" she said. They all would meet and work out arrangements. Then I would arrange transportation and visas for the Andrews and the hospital would relinquish care of the twins once they were pronounced ready to go home.

"I'm sorry, you need Mousse's signature?" Soun said.

"Yes, the Andrews are most insistent upon this, they don't want anything to go wrong with the adoption again" she explained.

"I believe that he's gone back to China" Soun said, remembering that Mousse's departure was a couple of days from then.

"Then I'm sure that something arranged" Aoi assured him.

A Couple of Days Later

Mousse was finishing his final packing to return to China the next day, when Shampoo brought him a letter said there was a woman wanting to see him. He opened the letter to discover a note and cheque from Akane. He goggled at the amount on it and wondered where it came from. Her note said that it was for his pain and suffering and urged him to use part of it to fix his eyes. He put it aside to go see to his visitor.

The pretty woman smiled and deliberately pronounced his name properly. "Hi Mr. Tendo said that you'd left for China, but I decided to try your address anyway. I'm here to get your signature on the adoption documents relinquishing your parental rights to Mr. and Mrs. Andrew" she said.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about" he said confused.

"Oh didn't Mr. Tendo tell you about Akane's decision to put the twins up for adoption?" Aoi asked.

"Over my dead body, get out" Mousse commanded and ran towards to the Tendo residence in a fury. He was taking his children back! It was one thing for all the parties to pretend the babies were Ranma's; it was another thing to sell them without even telling him! He was going to tell Akane exactly what she could do with her bribe.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry posting this as is, busy day at work and had no time to edit. Will do this later, I have one more chapter in mind. Yes, you will get to meet their kids and find out what happened with Ranma.

Sid

*****

Mousse was so steamed that he didn't even bother going in the front door of the Tendo house, but simply jumped onto the roof and entered the opened window Ranma style. He blinked in surprise to find Akane wearing a wedding kimono. He registered for a second how pretty she looked and then his anger returned. "Akane, why are you putting our children up for adoption?" he asked coldly.

She whirled in surprise "Mousse?" she said as if he was a figment of her imagination, then she seemed to come back to reality. "I'm not; I already told the couple that I'm not interested. But father seems to think that he can make me. I-I don't know what to do, he's obsessed with the money, so much so that he doesn't even seem concerned about Ranma and I marrying anymore" she explained.

"So you are still marrying right?" he asked.

"No, everyday I put on this kimono to see if it feels right and it never does. I used to think that I was in love with him but since this entire thing, we have become more like friends. I think I've changed too much for us to be compatible, I love him as a brother now and he's protective of me as if I was his sister. He told me that he would marry me if I want, but I don't think I can. I'm sick to death of people telling me who to marry" she said.

"Then what will you do?" Mousse asked.

"Father said it was marriage, adoption or disownment. I'm running away from here and will make my own decisions from now on. Then Mousse noticed her backpack propped in the corner and ready to go.

"Akane, that's crazy. Where will you go?" he asked nervously.

"I thought that I would go on a training trip at first and tent out, then hike along the coast and get a job at a hotel" she explained. "I can't stay here when father is this obsessed with money. You don't understand, he's in debt up to his eyeballs. There are three mortgages on the house and he's sold everything of value and only has one more thing to sell, the twins. We have no income coming it, he's already drank away any of mother's insurance money along with the freeloaders, Hopposai and Mr. Saotome. The only reason we have food on the table is because Kasumi does laundry and cleans houses for other people and Nabiki contributes every month. He's not going to let me keep the twins and will probably resort to dishonest means in order to get them away from me as long as the money is available. Therefore I have to get out of here until their born at least, then I can come back and he'll soften when he meets his grandchildren"

"I can't let you run away like that, its there somewhere you can go?" he asked concerned.

"No, I have no living relatives and have to leave Nerima or he will drag me back" she explained.

"Akane I have a suggestion, but you might not like it. Would you like to come to China with me? As I told you, my mother has a huge farm and it's a great place for children. When I though you were planning to sell them I was going to demand that you let me have them" Mousse explained.

"I-I don't know" Akane said feeling confused, she didn't want to leave her friends and family, but wanted to be with Mousse when their babies were born.

"It would be safe for you there; I couldn't let someone in your condition run away like you're proposing anyway. I deposited the money into my account and we can buy you a ticket right before we leave" he said. "The flights out to so remote a place are never busy and my mother and sisters will help us" he said.

See this as being her best option, she decided to go for it "okay, but we have to leave right away. No one's home right now, as soon as they return, they'll never let me leave" she explained and picked up her pack.

Mousse looked dubiously at her kimono "don't you want to change?" he asked.

"No time" she explained urgently and showed him where she'd hidden the rope. He looked dubiously at her huge belly and the rope and simply shot a chain to wrap around her chimney and lowered them and the pack to the ground. Then he took her hand and led her towards the Neko Hanten as fast as he dared.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're staying at the Neko Hanten tonight and leaving first thing in the morning" he replied, wishing that she had changed. A hugely pregnant woman wearing a wedding kimono was attracting too much attention. Luckily no one stopped them, other then the occasional person yelling "congratulations" after them. Finally they reach the café and he snuck her in the back way, Cologne and Shampoo froze at the sight of them. Then Shampoo hugged Akane "hiya, you now an Amazon like me" she said assuming that they had gotten married.

"No, she ran away in this outfit, her father wants to sell our children through private adoption. I'm taking her to china with me" he said as if in challenge.

"Of course we'll help you child" said Cologne to Akane. "We can hide you here until you leave, you can stay in Shampoo's room. Sorry, but I can't have an unmarried couple sleep together"

"Are you afraid she might become pregnant?" Mousse asked sarcastically while Akane blushed.

"No, it's unseemly and I won't have it" she explained.

"Come Akane, we go to bed yes?' Shampoo said.

"Sure, I just have to say goodnight to Mousse" she said, looking pointedly at both women until they left.

"Mousse I don't know how to thank you, I was so scared and you gave me hope" she said as he blushed.

"Akane, I'll always be there for you and our children" he told her and she stood on tiptoes and kissed him briefly on the mouth, he automatically put his arms around her to her support her and kissed her back. It only lasted for a few seconds but still caused his heart to race. Then it hit him, Akane was going with him, to live with him and he had no idea how she felt about him other then her admitting the slight possibility of a crush. "Akane, you do....." he began but Shampoo cut him off.

"No hanky panky, Akane come to bed" she called. Akane muffled a giggle at Mousse's sigh of frustration and kissed him on the cheek one more time, rolled her eyes at him and pressed his hand with her own small one and darted into Shampoo's room. He went into his own room; he had a hard time sleep that night, his head was too full of possibilities.

"Thanks for helping Shampoo" Akane said and fell asleep, glad that soon she and her children would never be separated.

Akane's absence hadn't gone unnoticed and a search party had been organized of all the places they might be, including the Neko Hanten. The Amazon's were on their feet when there was hammering on the door. "Akane, come" Shampoo said and opened the false door in the back of her closet and shut the terrified girl it "no turn on light, just stay in here and be quiet not much place for them to search so they be gone soon" she whispered.

Soun, Genma, Ranma and Ryoga entered the hallway as the Amazon's exited their room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Cologne demanded.

"My daughter's missing and I think this bastard knows where she is" Soun said looking at Mousse.

"Is impossible, Mousse here all night long" Shampoo said, she wore only a short nightie and hadn't put a robe on, knowing precisely the effect pretty female flesh had on teenaged males. "You go ahead search to hearts content, no one here but us" she said. Then she froze when she heard Akane sneeze, she hadn't meant to but the hidden room was dusty.

"So there's no one else here?" Soun said triumphantly.

"No one but me Sugar" Ukyou said stepping out of Shampoo room wearing an equally brief nightie and looping an arm around Shampoo.

"Ukyou what are you doing here?" Ryoga asked confused.

"What do you think two girls do together so late at night" she said, Ryoga got a nosebleed at the idea that popped into his head. Until Ukyou held up a stack of magazines and said "look at catalogues together!" she announced and turned to a random page "Don't you think this outfit would go great with Shampoo's exotic looks?" she said excitedly.

Shampoo caught on right away and took one and said "I think these shoes look too too good on Ukyou." They continued like this until the boys were bored to tears. They did a cursory search and then left as soon as possible.

Then Shampoo turned to Ukyou "you look nice in my nightgown, but how you get here?" she asked.

"They called me to ask if Akane was at my place, I decided she was here and came to see if you needed help and you did. I was just climbing through with window when I heard what they said, so I stripped to my skivvies and grabbed a spare gown. You should be more careful about locking your windows and doors" she admonished.

"People know three Amazon warriors live here, no one dare try and rob" Shampoo explained. "We could put all jewels and heirlooms on doormat and no one take. They too afraid. You come out Akane" she said.

Akane nervously got "why did you help me Ukyou?" she asked.

"I haven't been much of a friend to you and us gals got to stick together" she explained with a shrug. Well I have to go, good luck Akane. Send me pictures of the twins" she said.

"I will" she said overwhelmed that the people she thought hated her were being so nice.

"Come Akane, we get more sleep. I disguise you as fat Chinese grandmother for airport" she said.

All four people got up early and said their goodbyes after they dressed Akane up. "Bye Mousse, I sorry I so mean to you for years" she said. "You a good man who deserves a good woman" she said and looked pointedly at Akane, this caused her to blush. It was with a heavy heart she departed from her former enemies and new friends with promises from them to look her up when they visited China.

Akane herself was surprised at how good her disguise was and breathed a sigh of relief when they got on the plane unhindered. She kept looking around paranoid for someone waiting to drag her back to her father's, but between the baggy Asian clothes and graying wig, she passed customs no problem. When the place taxied down the runway she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and fell asleep in Mousse's arms. He maneuvered her so that she lay across the seats with her head in his lap. He softly stroked her hair and couldn't stop gazing into her beautiful face. He resolved at that moment that he was going to marry her someday, despite any objections from her family. He'd already decided he was going back to school and then to college to make himself worthy of her.

They were met at the airport by his family, Akane could only gap at the four feminine versions of Mousse, and they were virtually identical!

They gaped right back at her and then the youngest asked in perfect Japanese "is she our souvenir from Japan?"

The oldest one, presumably his mother strode forward and said "hello, you must be Akane Tendo, I'm Mu Tao Lee, I can't say that I was expecting you, but you are welcome. This is Gel she's fifteen, Aftershave is fourteen and is my youngest Lipstick is thirteen and " she introduced as the girls goggled at Akane's belly and looked suspiciously at Mousse, who blushed. Mu Tao Lee was very tall with the same eyes as all the offspring, but her hair was brushed straight back from her brow. Akane smiled fondly when Mousse was surrounded by a flurry of hugs.

"I hope you don't mind my coming. This was all decided last night, I was necessary for me to leave" Akane said.

"Of course not I was forward to meeting my grandchildren, I hope you'll stay until their born at least" she offered.

"Probably longer" she said hesitantly.

"Then we shall have to teach you how to cook proper Chinese food" she said with a welcoming smile, unaware that Mousse had just turned pale.

Later That Night

After a long day spent with Mousse's family Akane was escorted by Mousse to a very comfortable looking room with a large western style bed. She wore a practical nightgown and he wore pajamas and a robe.

"This is where you'll be sleeping" he said.

"Where are you sleeping?" she asked, she felt slightly overwhelmed to be in an unfamiliar place.

"I'm in the room down the hall" he assured her.

Akane bit her lip and then asked as boldly as possible "would you sleep with me?" He smiled and removed his robe and lay down beside her, pulling her close.

"I thought you would never ask" he said stroking her back, just this slight caress caught fire in her belly. Her lips met his and he moaned.

"Mousse I'm the size of a whale, you don't have to make love to me" she said when she pulled away.

"It's okay, I am rather enamored of your new shape" he said running his hand down her belly and slipping a finger into the slickness of her sheath, he almost shuddered with desire at how hot and wet she was. Their clothes got tossed onto the floor.

"I've always wanted to try this position" Mousse whispered and Akane giggled as he helped her onto her hands and knees, she felt kind of silly a first until he drove his tongue deep into her upturned pussy and alternated between thrusting his hot tongue into her pussy and worrying her clit until she shuddered in climax. Rearing up he drove himself in to her churning depths. Akane hissed and mewed with each thrust as he hit something pleasurable inside her, she got louder and louder as she approached her climax and came furiously. He stroked her back lovingly while she panted and then joined her on her second one.

Afterwards she snuggled close to him all so familiar body and realized that she was free! Her life was her own! She chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" he asked amused.

"I just realized that I won't have anyone demanding that I marry anyone again" she said.

He froze slightly "I will marry you if you want, but that's entirely up to you" he offered.

She quirked her brow at him and said "I know this sounds strange, but can we take our relationship slow?"

His eyebrows shot up "okay, we will soon have twins to take care of. How are we going to take it slow? It's not like there's anyplace to take you on a date even if we had the time"

"Simple, we sleep together and will be in a committed relationship as well as a mother and father, but we get to know each other well before we marry. Are you willing to do that?" she asked.

"Of course, though it will be a little odd introducing you as my girlfriend when we holding children" he said.

"Well you better get used to it, gorgeous"

"Gorgeous?" he asked, no one had ever called him that before.

"Yep and even more so when we get your eyes fixed" she ordered

The next day Akane woke up and Mousse helped her get redressed and into her robe, they giggled at what had occurred the night before and stole kisses. "Come on my mother's making apple pancakes in your honour" he said as he led her to the table that everyone else was already at.

He helped her sit, poured her some tea and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then blushed when his sisters started bugging him and making smoochy sound. Akane laughed along with them and felt like she was at home.


	9. Chapter 9

Akane Mu was doing her homework, it had now been three years and she was still in China with her husband and children. She'd wanted to take it slow at first, but couldn't handle the idea of their children being born illegitimate and had sent Mu Tzu out to find a priest to marry them the day her water broke. It had been a highly rushed affair before her contractions had set in and most of her wedding night was spent giving birth to the twins. That part she hadn't much cared for, but once she saw her son and daughter, she fell in love with them.

It was odd having an almost boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with Mu Tzu at first, the strangeness of their beginning as a couple made it a little awkward. But as parents they had grown closer, until one day she'd said that she loved him and he said it back just as shyly.

In the three years that they'd been together Mu Tzu had thrived, totally gone was his geeky demeanor and air of desperation. The bitterness caused by their mutual captivity melted away to be replaced with confidence and a maturity beyond his years. He had known nothing but words of encouragement and soft caresses because he was surrounded by people who loved him. This had caused him to heal and now he'd not only graduated high school at the top of his class, but had been accepted into a highly prestigious university. Marriage agreed with Mu Tzu.

Akane was jarred out of her musing by a pair of dark haired whirlwinds. She smiled down at her children; they had pale Asian features and their skin tone was just slightly darker then their father's. Akane's and Mu Tzu's genes had blended well together to form two adorable faces that they could see their own features in. It was fun for them to watch them grow and identify Mu Tzu's ears or Akane's smile. Identical green eyes stared up at her from beneath matching red hats with cat ears on them. The hair beneath was black with blue highlights. She looked at Mu Tzu "I see your mother's been knitting again. Why does she always have to put animal ears on their hats?" she said fondly. "I see she made you one to" she observed noticing the matching hat on his head.

"She thinks it makes them look cute" he said drily. "They insisted daddy had to wear his also, the little tyrants" Mousse said, his now perfect eyes sparkling with good humour. Akane laughed when Mei Ling told her how she got her brother, Fu-han in the butt with a snowball. They had decided on traditional Chinese names to make it easier for their friends to them pronounce later on in life.

Unlike Mousse had predicted, Akane loved living on the farm, yes it was in the middle of nowhere. But people were friendly and there was always a doting grandmother or aunts to lend a helping hand with the children. Then there was the other benefit, Akane was training to be an Amazon warrior. Once they'd married and Akane no longer considered to be a threat, Cologne had written to Shampoo's old sensei to tell her about the newly married outsider who'd showed so much potential in Nerima. She went to visit Akane and a training schedule was worked out. It was a quiet life, yet a happy one. Mu Tzu was a natural father and husband, not to mention lover, but that was another story.

Akane's life wasn't all fun and games; there had been some hard moments too, especially when Ranma had sent her a letter through Shampoo, who had returned to China when Ranma went missing. He had sent it with no forwarding address to the Neko Hanten and oddly enough, Shampoo had put it into Akane's hands unopened when she came to meet her oldest friend's children, she'd become Aunt Shampoo on the spot. Sensing Akane needed time to read her letter, Mousse had insisted that Shampoo and Cologne come to the house for drinks, leaving Akane before the reflecting pool. She opened the letter and read the final words from the man she thought that she'd once loved.

'Dear Akane,

I heard that you married Mousse and I wanted you to know that I'm happy you gave him a chance, none of this was anymore of his fault then yours. Neither of you should have been blamed for this. I'm sure that you're a wonderful mother to your children and love them dearly despite the circumstances of their conception' she smiled at this; Ranma knew her so well.

'I thought I would explain why I seemed so distant at the time that you left. I found out that my father wasn't Genma Saotome and it shattered me. It seemed that I worked so hard for a life that was never was meant to be mine. I suddenly wasn't the heir to the school and I was never meant to be your fiancé and I didn't know what to do. I felt torn between wanting to seek out my real father and wanting to help you. But you made that decision for me when you left with Mousse. That inspired me to seek him out. He's a business man who owns a car factory and he's invited me to visit him. I won't include his name incase people try to seek me out. I want a clean start in life, free of the past just like you've done. I wish you luck in all endeavors and you'll always the first girl I ever loved. Sorry I never told you that tomboy.

Ranma X'

Akane cried some tears over this letter, it was yet another thing that Mommas had stolen from her and then she rejoined the family that she'd stolen from Mommas. Seeing the two female Amazons laughing with Mousse, all on equal footing for once, made Akane happy. Especially when he looked at Akane and gave her a smile akin to the sweet dopey one he'd always reserved for Shampoo. She just smiled at the man she loved and took his hand.

"So Shampoo, Mu Tzu told me that you two used to play doctor together?" Akane said wickedly in perfect Mandarin.

"Yes, we did" she responded.

"Well isn't that nice to know?" replied his mother.

"Yes indeed" Cologne agreed coldly while Mu Tzu went pale.

The visit turned out to be a long one and Shampoo and Cologne were invited to dinner.

"Sure would you like me to cook?" Shampoo volunteered.

Mu Tzu shook his head "no its Akane's turn to cook" he replied.

Shampoo looked somewhat queasy and asked" kitchen wr-Akane can cook?"

"Yes we've worked on her cooking skills over time, she's a good cook now" Mu Tao Lee soothed.

Akane walked into the kitchen and opened the recipe book that Mu Tzu had modified for her, including notes such as 'this means one teaspoon full, not the entire box' and 'the sugar is in the bin with the red top and the salt the one with the green' and set to work. Knowing full well that Mu Tzu was going to come and help her any second now 'just in case'

She loved her new life and her new family, there was never a dull moment living with Amazons. She reflected on what brought her here and decided that she didn't regret a thing, not even THAT. In the end she'd won and it was all because a guy named Mousse had stalked a girl named Shampoo to Nerima.

Btw, her father did come around and was a proud grandfather. He managed to pay off all his debts when he sold the dojo to Ranma Fujimoto and still runs it in his absence when Ranma has to oversee his real father's factory. He'd done much soul searching and had decided to combine his old life with his new. He'd also returned to Nerima married with a pregnant wife in tow, eliminating all of his remaining fiancées at once.


End file.
